XMen et le garçon aux multiples pouvoirs
by Jon Tash
Summary: [Chapitre 3 en ligne!]Après un étrange explosion sur une île les X Men accueil un garçon aux multiples pouvoirs. Cependant Magneto semble avoir peur du nouveau et décide de le tuer avant que ce ne soit trop tard et que le reste de l'humanité n
1. Prologue: Le nouveau

Salut tout le monde! Voila ma première fic des X-Men.

Les personnages que je vais utilisé dans cette histoire sont:

**Le Professeur Charles Xavier**

**Tornade**

**Wolverine**

**Cyclope**

**Jean Grey**

**Diablo**

**Shadowcat**

**Malicia**

**Iceberg**

**Spyke**

**Le fauve**

**Magneto**

**Et encore plein d'autre! **

Et pour ce qui est de la langue des noms c'est que j'aime mieux les versions originales pour certains noms alors ne vous en faites pas si vous ne savez pas qui c'est. C'est facile à trouver!

* * *

Prologue

Le nouveau

Le soleil brillait de tout ses rayon au dessus de l'île Santa Barbara à l'est de la ville de Los Angeles. Les mouettes volaient tranquillement dans le ciel bleu. Tout était calme en ce jour de septembre. Mais soudain, quelque chose vint troubler la sérénité de l'île. La terre commença à trembler, la terre se fissurait. Plusieurs rayons rouges s'échappaient du centre de l'île. Les vagues devenaient plus grandes et plus forte sur les plages. Le vent soufflait avec une force d'un ouragan. Des tornades apparurent tout autour de l'île. Puis une énorme explosion vint arrêter les enchaînement des catastrophe sur l'île et tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé.

Deux semaine plus tard, à l'institut Xavier, Bayville.

Le professeur Xavier était dans son bureau, assit sur sa chaise roulante il regardait par la fenêtre Hank Mc Coy faire un entraînement à quatre élèves de l'institut. Ray envoyait des éclairs sur plusieurs Jamie qui devait les éviter. Bobby faisait des statues de glaces tandis qu'Amara les détruisait grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Le professeur souriait tranquillement en regardant les enfants s'amuser librement sous l'œil du Fauve. Mais en fait, il réfléchissait. Il repensait encore au garçon qu'il avait récupéré après l'explosion de l'île Santa Barbara. Le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis deux semaines et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Logan entra accompagné de Ororo.

Le professeur se tourna vers eux.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? –demanda t-il.

- On a rien trouvé, l'île est déserte –dit Logan s'asseyant sur le bureau du professeur.

Ororo s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- L'explosion a tout détruit, il ne reste plus que de la poussière des bâtiments qui étaient sur l'île.

- Il faudra que le gamin se réveille pour savoir se qui s'est passé si même vous n'arrivez pas à lire dans ses pensés –dit Logan en prenant un stylo et en le faisant tournoyer autour de ses doigts.

- Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est lui qui avait provoquer l'explosion professeur ? –demanda Tornade.

- J'en suis certain, le cerebro n'aurait jamais donné l'alerte rouge sinon –répondit Xavier d'un air pensif, soudain il releva la tête vers Logan –Attendez un peu… Il se réveille !

Aussitôt ils allèrent dans la chambre aménagée du garçon au deuxième étage. Quand ils entrèrent le garçon était toujours couché dans son lit les yeux fermer. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, il avait des traits fins sur son visage, il ressemblait à un petit garçon encore insouciant malgré sa taille d'adolescent.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est réveillé ? –interrogea Logan en regardant le garçon –il me parait encore endormit.

- Ses sens sont réveillés, il nous ressent –murmura le professeur en s'approchant du lit.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma lentement au mouvement de sa respiration, il ouvrit ses yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois avant de se s'asseoir et regarder autour de lui.

- Où suis-je ? –demanda le garçon.

- Tu es dans l'institut Xavier à Bayville, le nord de New York, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, elle c'est Ororo et lui c'est Logan. Nous t'avons recueillit après une explosion à l'île Santa Barbara. Comment te sens tu ?

- Je me sens bien.

Le garçon regardait la chambre sans comprendre.

- Comment tu t'appels petit ? –demanda Logan de son ton autoritaire.

- Max, Maximillian Mathew.

- Quel age as-tu ? –demanda cette fois Tornade en s'approchant du lit.

- J'ai dix sept ans… Combien de temps j'ai dormit ?

- Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que tu es endormit. Est-ce que tu te rappel de se qui s'est passé avant qu'on te recueille ?

Le garçon regarda le professeur dans les yeux pendant un instant très court avant de baisser son regard et répondre avec un signe de tête négatif.

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs, petit ?

- Mes pouvoirs ?

Soudain le garçon parut effrayer et se cacha sous la couverture laissant seulement apparaître sa tête.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Max –murmura Tornade en s'asseyant sur le lit juste à côté du garçon. Nous tous avons des dons, il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous sommes des amis.

- Vous avez tous des pouvoirs ? –demanda le garçon, il ne se cachait plus sous la couverture.

- Ouais –s'exclama Logan, montrant sa main. Il fit sortir ses griffes métalliques.

- Bien sur qu'on a des pouvoirs, moi par exemple je sais contrôler la météo et le professeur il est télépathe, il sait lire dans les pensé. Il y a aussi encore beaucoup de personnes ici qui ont des dons comme nous.

Max se rassura, il pensait qu'il était le seul anormal. Il se leva du lit et alla à la fenêtre sous les regards des trois adultes.

- Alors je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs ? –le ton de voix de Max était plus confient et plus rassuré qu'avant.

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs Max ? –demanda le professeur en tournant sa chaise roulant pour pouvoirs regarder le garçon.

- J'ai plusieurs pouvoirs, télépathie, télékinésie.

- Comme Jean –coupa Logan.

- Qui est ce ? –demanda Max en se retournant vers lui.

- C'est une amie à nous, tu vas la rencontrer, elle a les pouvoirs que tu as dit –expliqua Tornade.

- Mais j'ai encore d'autres pouvoirs.

Le professeur qui s'était concentrer sur les pensés du garçon écarquilla les yeux étonné.

- Je sais me téléporter, passer à travers tout se qui est solide, faire du feu, faire de la glace et je crois encore beaucoup d'autre chose.

Logan et Tornade restèrent ébahis face aux révélations du garçon. Il avait dit les pouvoirs de Kurt, Kitty, Pyro et Bobby et semblait avoir d'autres pouvoirs encore. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant puis se tournèrent vers Max.

- Professeur, a quel niveau pensez vous qu'il est ? –demanda Logan en regardant Max sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, il nous faudra une démonstration –répondit le professeur Xavier en se tournant vers Tornade –Ororo, réunis les X-Men à la salle d'entraînement, nous allons faire une expérience.

Sous cet ordre Tornade sortit de la chambre. Logan donna un uniforme d'élève à Max pendant que le professeur allait déjà dans la salle d'entraînement. Max ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, il s'était vite habillé et suivait Logan dans les couloirs de l'institut. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir avec des murs d'un tout autre genre. Les murs n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des étages aux dessus.

Logan s'arrêta devant une porte métallique.

- Si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai sur tes pouvoirs alors je serai vraiment étonné –dit Logan sans regarder Max. Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle d'entraînement circulaire. Max resta bouche bée en regardant la salle.

Il y avait aussi une quinzaine de personnes au centre de la salle qui le regardait, ils étaient tous habillés en uniforme noir. Le professeur était entre eux.

Celui-ci s'avança de Max et expliqua.

- Ils sont les X-Men –dit il au garçon un peu troublé –Tu es ici pour nous prouver que tu as bien autant de pouvoirs que tu ne l'as dit.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Moi oui mais je crois que certains d'entre eux ne pense pas comme moi et ont besoin d'une preuve pour le croire, tu comprends ? Dirons que cela va être une sorte de présentation au groupe avec tes pouvoirs –le professeur fit un sourire en coin –Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va aller bien, je vais appeler les membres un par un et tu devras faire ce qu'ils font. Tu as comprit ?

- Euh… oui –murmura Max.

- Bien –le professeur se tourna vers le groupe –Scott ! Tu es prêt ? Alors tire sur lui.

Le professeur reculait du groupe et de Max. Celui que le professeur avait appelé portait des étranges lunettes rouges à une seule et fine visière pour les deux yeux.

- Mais professeur… -tenta t-il de dire.

- Fait ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien –coupa le professeur d'un ton autoritaire et sûr de lui.

Scott leva la main à un bouton sur le côté de ses lunettes et un rayon rouge sortit de la visière allant tout droit vers Max.

Se que personne ne s'attendait c'est que Max avait riposter en envoyant lui aussi un rayon rouge identique de ses yeux sur Scott. Les deux rayons se choquèrent avec une force incroyable faisant une onde de choc. Le rayon de Scott était plus gros que celui de Max mais il n'arrivait pas à garder son rayon assez fort pour repousser le pouvoir du garçon.

- Assez ! –s'écria le professeur.

Scott et Max s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- C'est bien Scott, Kurt essaie d'attraper Max –dit le professeur.

Un garçon, ou plutôt une créature avec une fourrure bleu et une longue queue sortit du groupe et coura vers Max. Avant que celui-ci soit touché par Kurt il disparu.

Kurt s'arrêta en dérapant sans comprendre se qui venait de se passé. Les autres non plus ne comprenait pas.

- Mais ? Où est il ? –demanda Kurt regardant partout autour de lui.

- Kurt, concentre toi ! –conseilla le professeur.

En regardant autour de lui il trouva Max de l'autre côté de la salle. Aussitôt il disparu et réapparu juste derrière Max. celui-ci disparu à son tour. Une série de téléportation s'enchaîna entre Kurt et Max dans toute la salle mais aussi en dehors, allant jusqu'au jardin de l'institut, dans une chambre, à la cuisine et dans les couloires. Après quelques minutes Max et Kurt réapparurent à côté du professeur Xavier.

- Laissez tomber, je ne peu pas l'attraper, il sens tout mes mouvement à l'avance, c'est pas du jeu –dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

Max sourit. La « présentation » continua avec Jean Grey qui fit léviter plusieurs objets dans la salle, Max devait simplement faire la même chose qu'elle. Quand Bobby créa un toboggan en glace faisant tout le tour de la salle, Max avait fait la même chose mais avait après fait fondre la glace avec du feu.

En tout, Max savait passer à travers les murs, concentrer une importante charge électrique, courir à une vitesse qui dépassait les deux cent à l'heure, il savait se dupliquer en plusieurs Max identiques. Après avoir fait trembler la salle avec un mini tremblement de terre le professeur Xavier avait décidé que c'était assez.

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui –avait dit le professeur. –Tu nous as montré des choses incroyable que je pensais impossible. Bienvenu chez les X-Men !

* * *

Voila pour le prologue, il est court mais je crois que les prochain chapitre ce sera plus long. 

Laissez des commentaires (en bien ou en mal) cela fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'ange Gardienne

**Voila le chapitre 1.**

* * *

**Résumé Général:** Après une étrange explosion, un garçon est recueillit chez les X-Men. Ce garçon, du nom de Max semble faire peur à Magneto qui décide de le tuer avant que le destin de l'humanité ne change.

* * *

**X-Men et le garçon aux multiple pouvoirs**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

L'ange gardienne

Cela faisait maintenant quelque semaine que Max était dans l'institut Xavier pour jeune surdoué. Il avait tout de suite été ami avec Kurt Wagner et Kitty Pryde. Ils étaient tout les trois dans la même classe au collège Bayville. Le côté blagueur de Kurt aidait Max à s'intégrer plus facilement chez les X-Men.

Les X-Men. Chaque membre était si différent l'un de l'autre faisait que ce groupe soit si chaleureux et cool à la fois. Max ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux avec eux qu'avec une autre personne proche de lui. Kitty était la fille qui l'avait le plus aidé. Elle avait donné tout les cours qu'il avait manqués en début d'année scolaire. Scott Summers et Jean Grey, le couple le plus connu de l'institut selon Kitty, étaient toujours ensemble. Ils donnaient cours à l'institut ensemble et n'avait aucun problème avec les autres. Scott n'avait pas vraiment aimé que les pouvoirs de Max se rivalisent aux siens. Cependant il restait très courtois envers Max et celui-ci ne se priait pas de rester un peu à l'écart. Max ne voyait pas tout les jours Tornade et Logan, ils étaient souvent en mission pour le compte du professeur Xavier.

Ce qui étonna le plus Max c'est le comportement étrange de Malicia. Kurt et Kitty lui expliquèrent qu'à cause de ses pouvoirs d'absorption elle restait le plus souvent seul. Son côté antipathique n'aidait pas non plus pour qu'elle soit entourée d'ami. Kurt lui raconta qu'elle avait eut beaucoup de problème avec son passé. Et qu'elle avait déjà absorber les pouvoirs de tout les X-Men en une fois.

Chaque personne de l'institut était différente mais aussi ils avaient tous un pseudonyme qui s'accordait avec leurs pouvoirs. Max lui, n'avait encore aucun et ne pensait pas souvent à ce genre de chose. Mais Kurt l'appelait par plusieurs noms. Le premier nom c'était « le magicien » car Max avait aussi la capacité de faire apparaître des choses. Puis c'était l'homme polyvalent ou l'homme qui sait tout faire.

La vie à l'institut était formidable, Max pouvait utilisé ses pouvoirs à volonté mais aussi il apprenait à les maîtriser. Avec les cours de Scott et Jean Grey il ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Par contre les cours du Fauve et ceux de Logan et Tornade, quand ils étaient là, étaient les plus passionnants. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'action dans la salle d'entraînement. Et au fil du temps cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Parfois un entraînement durait une demi heure mais cela pouvait durer jusqu'à plusieurs heures sans arrêt. Max rentrait de plus en plus dans sa chambre la nuit épuisé de tout les cours mais avec toujours un sourire en coin, révélant sa bonne humeur. Sa fatigue l'aidait à bien dormir le soir.

Mais un soir, alors que Max avait fait deux heures d'entraînement avec Jean Grey, il s'était endormi tout de suite dans son lit. Son sommeil avait été perturbé. Dans son rêve plusieurs images lui venaient dans la tête. Des images affreuses où il était tout le temps au centre de l'événement.

Il était dans une salle, une sorte de laboratoire, il était attaché aux mains et aux pieds au mur. Quelqu'un venait lui mettre des lunettes sombres. Puis une autre personne venait vers lui et faisait une prise de sang. La personne prenait beaucoup de sang, de trop aux yeux de Max. Il voulait sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas. La salle devenait de plus en plus sombre et les lunettes n'étaient pas la cause des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Soudain tout s'était éclairé, il était dehors, il y avait du mauvais temps. Des gros nuages noirs cachaient le soleil. Max était à nouveau attaché, cette fois-ci à des lourdes chaînes. Quelqu'un venait près de lui et lui expliquait se qu'il devait faire. Max refusait, il ne voulait pas écouter l'homme, il voulait partir. Les chaînes lui faisaient mal aux poignets. Sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que se soit un rayon rouge sortit de ses yeux allant tout droit vers les nuages. Cela lui faisait mal, le rayon lui faisait mal. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser si il n'arrêtait pas de faire le rayon. Max criait de toutes ses forces, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il en avait marre, il voulait partir.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, c'était distant mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre se qu'on lui disait.

- Max… Max, réveille toi !...

La voix devenait de plus en plus forte, comme si la personne était à côté de lui et lui demandait de venir. Il sentait une chaleur l'envelopper, une chaleur apaisante qui lui voulait que du bonheur.

- Max, réveille toi !

Max ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Kitty qui était assise sur son lit à côté de lui et tentait de le réveiller, elle tenait sa main. Puis il vit Kurt de l'autre côté du lit qui semblait préoccuper. Max s'assit difficilement sur le lit et se rendit compte qu'il était essoufflé, il transpirait et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

- Max, est ce que ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier –dit Kitty qui paraissait vraiment préoccuper.

- On aurait dit que tu allais exploser tellement tu criais, toute la chambre tremblait –fit Kurt en croisant les bras –Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, ce n'était qu'un cau…

Max ne finit pas sa phrase, les images de son rêve lui revenaient.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? _

_C'était si réel._

Il avait terriblement mal au crâne, il porta une main à son front.

- Max, tu es sûr que ça va ? On devrait appeler quelqu'un –déclara Kurt voyant que Max ne semblait pas bien.

- Pas la peine d'appeler quelqu'un, tout le monde est là –dit Logan en entrant dans la chambre. En effet, tout l'institut se trouvait dans le couloir et regardait Max par la porte restée ouverte. –Ca va petit ? Tu sembles être sorti des enfers.

- J'étais en enfer… C'était affreux, j'étais dans un laboratoire, on prenait mon sang, j'étais attaché…

Logan sembla devenir plus sérieux en entendant ça. Il regardait Max, troublé.

- Logan, Max, Kurt, venez avec moi, les autres allez dormir, vous avec cours demain –s'exclama le professeur Xavier dans le couloir.

Max se leva de son lit et Kitty lâcha sa main. Max, Logan et Kurt sortirent de la chambre et allèrent vers le salon où le professeur les attendait déjà. Cyclope était resté dans le couloir pour voir si tout le monde était aller dormir. Puis il parti à son tour dans sa chambre. Kitty avait traversé le mur juste après que Max soit partit.

- Asseyez vous –demanda le professeur en désignant le fauteuil.

Kurt et Max s'assirent mais Logan préféra rester debout. Il regardait Max d'un œil perçant.

- Bien, Max, veux tu nous dire se qu'il s'est passé ? –demanda le professeur.

Max raconta son rêve, il sentait encore la douleur dans sa tête et ses yeux étaient brûlants, comme s'il avait réellement fait le rayon rouge. Quand il eut finit de raconter son rêve, Logan était de dos à Max et les autres, il regardait une peinture accroché au mur. Kurt était devenu pâle, son pelage n'était plus bleu foncé mais bleu clair.

- Logan, est ce que tu penses que c'est la même personne qui t'a donner des griffes qui était dans le laboratoire ? –dit le professeur en se tournant vers Wolverine. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés.

- Non, c'est impossible que se soit lui, j'étais sa dernière… expérience –grogna t-il en se retournant. Il paraissait furieux. –Comment des gens peuvent faire des atrocités pareilles ?

- La mentalité humaine est parfois troublante –murmura le professeur.

Max ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre se qu'ils disaient.

- Professeur, je ne comprends pas, de quoi vous parlez ?

Xavier semblait penser comment il allait expliquer à Max, il cherchait les mots.

- Avant que je dise quoi que se soit, Max. Tu dois comprendre que pas tous les humains ne sont gentils. Certain font du mal aux mutants, ils font des expériences. Logan, lui-même a été une victime d'une personne. Il s'est retrouvé avec un squelette en adamentium et des griffes. Kurt aussi a été victime d'une expérience mais cette fois ci commis par un mutant. Mais toi, Max, je ne sais pas encore qui a fait ce que tu nous as raconté et comme je n'arrive toujours pas à lire dans tes pensé ce sera très difficile pour toi de le découvrir autrement que par toi-même.

- Vous voulez dire que moi aussi j'ai été victime de ce genre de chose ? –demanda Max.

- Oui –répondit le professeur.

- Mais alors pourquoi je ne me rappel de rien ?

- Moi non plus je ne me rappelais de rien, petit. J'ai fait des rêves comme toi –dits Logan nerveux –j'avais perdu la mémoire à cause du choc que cela m'avait fait. J'avais une période que je ne me souvenais pas, j'avais un blanc dans ma tête. Quel est la dernière chose que tu te rappel, petit ?

- J'étais chez moi et … euh… je fêtais mon anniversaire de mes douze ans…

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne te rappels pas de se que tu as fait pendant ses cinq dernières années? –demanda Kurt qui parlait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

- Non…

- Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit ? –demanda le professeur d'un ton pesant –on t'aurait aidé dés le premier jour.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire je…

- Laissez-le professeur, c'est tout à fait normal d'être comme ça, Max.

Logan l'avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom ce qui étonna Kurt.

- Il faut qu'il dorme, demain il a cours et si je ne me trompe pas, un test de chimie à faire –murmura Logan en sortant de la salle.

- Logan a raison, vous devez dormir maintenant, il est tard –dit le professeur tournant sa chaise roulante vers la l'ascenseur –Max, essaie de dormir et toi aussi Kurt.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de se réveillé à l'heure le lendemain matin. Max avait mal dormit, il n'était pas arrivé à fermer l'œil après l'étrange rêve. En classe il repensait aux personnes qui faisaient des expériences scientifiques. Comment des gens pouvaient faire des choses pareilles ? Des atrocités pareilles ? Cela bouleversait Max, cela le rendait énervé.

Kurt ne voulait pas déranger son ami, il savait que ce n'était pas facile de savoir qu'on a été un cobaye pour des expériences. Il le laissait tranquille et même s'il voulait remonter le moral de Max, il ne savait pas quoi dire. A la cour de récréation, Max s'éloigna un peu des autres, il voulait être seul. Kurt ne le suivit pas, il avait comprit. Max alla s'asseoir au fond du jardin du collège contre un arbre.

Les images revinrent comme des flashs dans la tête de Max. Il porta ses mains à son front, il sentait à nouveau la douleur au fond de son crâne.

Soudain une main se posa sur l'épaule gauche de Max. Celui-ci releva la tête et vit Kitty qui l'observait.

- Est-ce que je peux m'assoire avec toi ? –demanda t-elle timidement.

Max fit juste un signe affirmatif avec la tête comme réponse. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils restèrent quelque minute sans parler, comme si aucun des deux ne savait pas quoi dire jusqu'au moment où Kitty ouvrit la bouche.

- Je sais que parfois c'est bien d'être seul, pour penser, mais parfois il vaut mieux rester avec les personnes qu'on aime. Pour s'amuser et oublier les problèmes, même si c'est seulement pour quelque temps, tu te sentiras bien.

- Oui, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Il baissa son regard en soupirant et regarda le sol.

Kitty le regardait.

- Ce n'est pas facile, je sais, mais il faut parfois passer à l'avant et faire ce que tu as envie de faire. Oublier hier, le passé. Oublier…

- Kitty –interrompra Max sans relever la tête –Hier, dans la chambre, quand j'avais rêvé. J'ai sentit quelqu'un m'appeler, en plein rêve, au moment où j'avais le plus mal.

Max releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- J'étais sur le point de revivre quelque chose d'horrible hier, mais quelqu'un ma sortit de là. C'était toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai sentit que tu étais là, à côté de moi –continua Max –D'une certaine manière tu m'as sauvé, je te remercie.

Kitty le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, la sonnerie du collège sonna annonçant le retour des cours. Max se leva et tendit la main vers Kitty qui le regardait toujours. Elle prit sa main et se leva. Elle fit une chose que Max ne s'apprêtait pas du tout. En tenant la main, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis elle tourna ses talons et partie vers le collège laissant Max.

Le reste de la journée se passa beaucoup mieux. Kurt revint avec ses blagues, il fit rigoler Max en faisant un tour à Bobby. Ils retournèrent en fin de journée à l'institut, Logan était devant la porte et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Quand Max s'approcha de lui, Logan l'appela, il voulait lui parler.

- Tu sembles bien mieux, on dirait –dit il.

Max sourit.

- Oui beaucoup mieux, quelque chose m'a fait changé.

- Et je peux savoir quoi ? –demanda Logan en levant les sourcils.

- Disons que j'ai un ange gardien ou plutôt, une ange gardienne.

Logan sourit lui aussi.

- C'est bien, petit. Allez maintenant rentre, Tornade t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement –ordonna Logan en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de Max.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui c'était un cours de vol fait spécialement pour ceux qui avaient la capacité de voler. Donc Cannonball et Max. Ce n'était pas une chose facile, il fallait connaître comment générer assez d'énergie et l'orienter vers le bas du corps pour pouvoir voler. Cannonball sautait puis s'envolait en faisant un tourbillon mais Max essayait de faire la même chose que Jean Grey. Utiliser les pouvoirs de lévitation sur soit même. Mais là encore il avait des difficultés. C'était facile de léviter des objets ou des personnes par contre se faire léviter soit même était une autre paire de manche. Au lieu de faire ressortir son pouvoir il devait le faire entrer en lui.

Pendant une heure entière Max avait essayer de faire ce genre de chose mais la seule chose qu'il réussit fut de s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol puis retomber.

* * *

Merci pour les review! 

Prochain chapitre pour bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le vol d'une fusée

**Enfin le chapitre 2 **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé Général:** Après une étrange explosion, un garçon est recueillit chez les X-Men. Ce garçon, du nom de Max semble faire peur à Magneto qui décide de le tuer avant que le destin de l'humanité ne change.

**Résumé du chapitre précedent** : Une nuit, Max fait un rêve étrange, le professeur semble croire être à un mauvais souvenir de Max qui fait de lui être une personne qui as beaucoup en commun avec Kurt et Logan.

* * *

**X-Men et le garçon aux multiples pouvoirs**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le vol d'une fusée

Voler. Le rêve de tous les humains, mutant ou pas, c'est de voler dans les airs. Depuis des centaines d'année l'homme rêve de voler. C'est avec ce rêve qu'il inventa les dirigeables, les avions, les hélicoptères et les fusées. Mais le rêve restait, l'homme a toujours voulu avoir ses propres ailes, comme un oiseau, un ange. Voler avec l'aide d'une machine n'a jamais été le vrai rêve des hommes. Dans le monde, il y avait très peu de personnes pouvant voler sans aucune aide. Certains mutants avaient la capacité de voler, certains avaient des ailes d'ange, d'autre utilisait la lévitation sur leur propres corps et il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs tout à fait différents et qui faisait des champs magnétiques.

En moins de trois jours d'entraînement, Max savait lui aussi voler. Il s'était tromper en pensant qu'il pouvait utilisé les pouvoirs de lévitation sur son corps. Cela fonctionnait mais pas pour voler, simplement pour le soulever à un ou deux mètres. Au deuxième jour d'entraînement il trouva un nouveau pouvoir. Il avait trouvé ce pouvoir en dormant. Quand il s'était réveillé il s'était aperçu qu'il flottait en l'air près du plafond. Avec l'aide du professeur Xavier il su que quand on dort, on se sent plus léger et ainsi Max flottait. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de s'imaginer léger. L'effet fut immédiat, il vola dans la salle d'entraînement avec une facilité déconcertante.

Avec cette nouvelle capacité, Max ne se téléportait plus dans l'institut, il préférait voler dans les couloirs. Cela avait causé quelques accidents avec Scott et Tornade, ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés par terre après une désastreuse collision entre eux dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

- Mais ça va pas, non ? Voler comme ça dans les couloirs, c'est dangereux tu sais ? –avait dit Scott en se relevant.

- Scott à raison, tu ne devrais pas voler dans les couloirs –avait répéter Tornade fâchée.

Logan, qui avait tout vu s'approcha d'eux en souriant. Depuis quelques jours, il souriait de plus en plus. Comme si la présence de Max l'avait donné une raison d'être content.

- Laissez le un peu –répliqua Logan –il ne faisait rien de mal, il ne fait que s'amuser, rien d'autre, n'est ce pas Max ?

- Euh… oui –répondit Max sans savoir si c'était bien Logan qui le tenait par les épaules derrière lui.

Max n'avait jamais vu Logan aider quelqu'un, surtout pour une chose aussi bête. Mais là, quelque chose avait changé en lui, Max ne savait pas quoi, mais Logan paraissait plus serein, plus sociable et heureux.

Sous le regard souriant de Logan, ils ne dirent rien et partirent laissant Max et l'homme aux griffes.

- En fait, tu veux faire un tour avec moi ? Je suis en mission et je vais prendre le X-Jet, tu veux ? –demanda Logan à Max –Et tu pourras le piloter si tu veux, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Moi ? Piloter le X-Jet ? Génial, je suis partant !

Max connaissait le X-Jet, c'était l'avion le plus beau qu'il avait déjà vu. Il était aussi appelé le X-71. C'était une copie améliorée du SR-71 (1), un avion militaire américain fait pour l'espionnage et aujourd'hui utilisé par la NASA. Une vraie merveille ! Avec les dernières améliorations faites il n'y avait pas longtemps le X-Jet faisait du Mach 7 sans problème et volait à plus de 25 kilomètre de hauteur. Son camouflage était son meilleur atout. Il devenait invisible en un simple pressement de bouton.

Logan s'installa à la place de copilote tandis que Max prenait le siège de pilote.

- Vas-y, petit, tu te rappels des cours que tu as fait avec Tornade ? –lui demanda Logan en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Oui, pas de problème !

Max commença par allumer les réacteurs, le Jet vibrait déjà. En quelque seconde le Jet roulait dans le long couloir de décollage et transperçait la cascade en pleine vitesse. Le Jet s'éleva dans le ciel bleu. Quelques personnes qui se baignaient dans la piscine aperçurent l'avion en se demandant qui partait.

- Bien, je vois que tu apprends vite –félicita Logan –Maintenant met les coordonner que je te dit.

Max s'empressa de configurer le GPS avant que Logan ne rajoute quoi que se soit puis il attendit.

- Met le cap sur 34° nord, 120° ouest, tu as noté ? –demanda Logan.

- Oui c'est fait, mais c'est où ?

- Dans le conté de Santa Barbara –répondit Logan en le regardant.

Santa Barbara, cela disait quelque chose pour Max, mais pour une raison inconnu il ne savait pas quoi.

Cela faisait déjà trois quart d'heure qu'ils volait quand Logan regarda par le par brise.

- On y est presque, encore quelques minutes et nous serons à Santa Barbara –murmura Logan.

Soudain un bruit d'une sonnerie sonna dans l'appareil, quelqu'un les contactait par radio. Max alluma la radio qu'il avait oublier d'actionner, la voix d'un homme sortit de la radio.

- Ici Delta deux, vous êtes dans la zone privé de Santa Barbara, veuillez vous identifiez !

Max et Logan se regardèrent.

- Ne répond pas, je ne savais pas qu'ici était une zone privé, le professeur ne m'a rien dit –dit Logan en regardant par le par brise à la recherche de l'avion qui les avait contacté.

- Ceci est une zone privé, veuillez vous identifiez ! –répéta la voix dans la radio.

Logan appuyait sur des boutons sur le tableau de bord, le radar montrait quatre avions de chasse qui étaient autour d'eux.

- Ici Delta deux, veuillez vous identifier ou nous ferons feu ! –s'exclama la voix dans la radio.

Max voyait sur son coté gauche deux avions de chasse, des F18, ils étaient armé de plusieurs missiles.

- C'est le dernier avertissement, veuillez vous identifiez !

Les avions se mirent derrière le Jet. Logan et Max changèrent de place, l'homme aux griffes allait prendre le commandement du Jet. Max mettait sa ceinture tandis que Logan réglait certaine chose avec le tableau de bord.

- Accroche toi bien car ça va secouer ! –avertit Logan.

Il prit les commandes et le Jet accéléra en un coup, Max fut tiré vers le fond de son siège. Il regardait dans le radar, les avions étaient justes derrière eux. Ils les suivaient avec une facilité déconcertante, ils étaient difficiles de les semer.

Le Jet avait fait des manœuvres de tout genre. Il montait très haut dans le ciel puis descendait à une vitesse que seul des avions de chasses pouvaient atteindre. Avec la vitesse de la descente Logan tira sur le manche et le Jet fit une looping dans les airs puis il stabilisa l'avion. Il n'y avait que deux avions qui les suivaient maintenant.

Une sonnerie stridente sonna avec une lumière rouge clignotant au-dessus du radar.

- Ils envoient des missiles, Max fait quelque chose !

- Quoi ? –s'exclama Max prit au dépourvu –mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, utilise tes pouvoirs ! –répliqua Logan faisant des manœuvres pour échapper aux missiles.

Max ferma les yeux, il se concentra sur les missiles qui venaient sur eux. Comme s'il était une camera il vu trois missiles qui fonçaient sur le Jet, il tenta de faire quelque chose mais n'arriva pas.

- Je n'arrive pas, je dois sortir ! –dit Max en détachant sa ceinture.

- Mais t'es devenu dingue, tu ne sors pas ! Max !

Trop tard, Max s'était déjà levé et s'était téléporté sur le toit du Jet. L'avion allait très vite et Max fut presque soufflé par la force du vent. Il se tenait sur ses pieds qui s'étaient collé sur le toit comme il faisait souvent dans l'institut. Il avait la capacité de grimper sur les murs comme un lézard.

En regardant le ciel bleu derrière le Jet il pu voir les trois missiles et les deux avions de chasses qui les suivaient toujours. Les missiles s'approchaient dangereusement, Max n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il leva les mains et tenta de lancer des boules de feux, mais à cette vitesse le feu disparaissait en moins d'une seconde. Il tenta de faire des rayons rouges avec ses yeux. Cela non plus ne fonctionna pas, les missiles bougeaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse les avoir. Une dernière idée venait dans sa tête.

_C'est complètement du suicide._

Il regarda autour de lui, il devait être à plus de deux kilomètres de hauteur.

_Je n'ai jamais fait ça aussi haut._

_Pourtant il faut tenter le coup !_

Max se décrocha du Jet et fut soufflé par le vent, mais au lieu de tomber il flottait en l'air. Les missiles le ratèrent de peu, les deux avions de chasses passèrent à quelque mètre de lui en pleine vitesse.

_C'est le moment d'agir !_

Max vola derrière les avions comme une fusée, il les rattrapait facilement, il dépassa les deux avions en leur faisant un signe de la main. Il devait détruire les missiles avant que le Jet ne soit touché. Le vent soufflait terriblement aux oreilles de Max, il allait de plus en plus vite, il dépassa à son tour les trois missiles et fit des zigzags. Les missiles le suivaient maintenant, ils devaient avoir des senseurs thermiques.

En voyant que les missiles le suivaient, Max accéléra son vol et tourna soudain vers la droite aussi soudainement qu'une mouche. Les missiles le suivaient toujours. Il fit plusieurs manoeuvres dangereuse vers le sol. Il volait en rase-mottes à quelques mètres du sol. Les missiles semblaient avoir des difficultés pour le suivre car un missile s'écrasa par terre en une grande explosion et un autre s'écrasa contre un arbre qui fut aussitôt explosé en mille morceaux. Le dernier missile était plus près de Max et suivait le garçon dans tous ses manœuvres.

Soudain Max remonta vers le ciel bleu, il passa devant le Jet, le missile le suivit en ratant de peu l'avion de Logan. Max s'arrêta en plein air et leva ses mains vers le missile qui fonçait tout droit sur lui. Il envoya plusieurs boules de feux qui firent exploser le missile.

Max respira un peu, il était essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait pas les avions de chasses, il n'y avait que le Jet qui lui tournait autour. Max se téléporta directement sur son siège dans le Jet.

- Bien jouer, petit ! –s'exclama Logan en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Max.

- On ne peut pas le refaire ? C'était génial !

- Non, on rentre à la maison, laisse tomber la mission –dit Logan en mettant le pilote automatique vers l'institut –Ton vol était incroyable ! Tu voles comme une fusée, petit.

- Oui –murmura Max en attachant sa ceinture. Il était fatigué par ce qu'il venait de faire. En quelques minutes il s'endormit la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire professeur ? Depuis quand c'était une zone privé ? –demanda Logan d'un air arrogant.

Logan était venu dans le bureau du professeur pour parler de sa mission.

- Je ne savais pas du tout. Cela doit avoir une signification car c'est encore dans le territoire américain –murmura le professeur –Et comment Max s'en est sortit ?

- C'était une vraie fusée, le petit, il était plus rapide que les missiles, c'était incroyable. Vous devriez le voir.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas.

- Professeur –dit soudain Logan –il pourrait faire partie des X-Men, vous savez.

- Il en fait déjà, Logan.

- Non, je veux dire, des X-Men, avec Scott, Jean, Tornade, et moi –répliqua Logan sérieux –il a montrer aujourd'hui qu'il était capable de gérer une situation dangereuse et selon Tornade, ses entraînement sont toujours positif. Ses pouvoirs sont énormément développés, il connaît chacun de nous, chacun de nos pouvoirs. Il est…

- Incroyable ? –murmura le professeur, Logan fit un signe de tête affirmatif –Pour qu'il soit un vrai X-Men j'aimerai attendre encore un peu.

- Comment ça attendre ? –dit Logan les sourcils froncés –c'est pas tout le monde qui sait sortir d'un avion en plein vitesse et voler à du Mach 3 (2), professeur, Max l'a fait sans problème.

- Je sais, Logan, mais je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu pour voir se qui se passe, c'est trop tôt pour dire quoi que se soit.

Logan le regarda, le professeur semblait avoir quelque chose en tête pour dire une chose pareil, pour Logan c'était clair : Max devait faire partie des X-Men.

Max se trouvait dans le jardin avec Kurt, Kitty, Malicia et Amara, ils étaient assis entre deux arbres éloignés de la piscine.

- On peut savoir où tu étais, Max ? –demanda soudain Kitty après une blague de Kurt.

- J'étais avec Logan, il avait une mission à faire et il m'a invité à piloter le X-Jet, c'était cool –répondit Max.

- Tu as piloté le X-Jet ? Ce n'était pas un entraînement ? –demanda Amara –moi j'ai encore jamais piloter cet engin.

- Non, ce n'était pas un entraînement, c'était une mission, Logan devait aller à Santa Barbara, en Californie pour quelque chose mais alors on s'est fait repérer par des avions de chasses…

Max expliqua tout se qui s'était passé avec Logan et lui. Kurt et les fille étaient resté bouche bée aux dernier mots du garçon.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais plus rapide que les missiles ? C'est incroyable, donc tu es de loin plus rapide que Samuel Guthrie, il va pas être content quand il saura ça –s'exclama Kurt avec un sourire.

- C'était dangereux, t'aurais pu te faire tuer, heureusement que tu n'as rien –murmura Kitty en regardant Max d'un air un peu préoccupé. Malicia et Amara se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin derrière Kitty.

- C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire et en plus c'était génial ! –ri Max.

- Tu parles –dit Malicia en le regardant méchamment –t'aurai pu mourir et tu rigoles et en plus tu ne savais même pas se que tu faisais, je parie.

Max arrêta de rigoler et la regarda. Malicia avait raison, il ne savait pas se qu'il lui avait pris de se téléporter en dehors du X-Jet pour voler. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation dangereuse auparavant. Il avait échappé de peu à la mort sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, c'est vrai –murmura Max en baissant la tête –Logan m'avait demander de faire quelque chose, dans l'avion ne n'arrivait à rien faire alors je suis sortit.

- Mais arrêtez un peu d'être aussi dramatique les filles, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit sortit en vie et en un morceau ! –dit Kurt qui n'aimait jamais les drames.

- Kurt a raison –concorda Amara d'un ton pesant– N'est ce pas Malicia ?

Malicia regardait Max dans les yeux comme si elle voulait entrer dans ses pensés puis en entendant se qu'a disait Amara elle dit.

- Oui… -Malicia se leva –j'ai des choses à faire, à plus.

Elle partie sans dire plus, Max et les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? –demanda Kurt à Amara.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Aux yeux de Max, Malicia une fille sympa quand elle voulait et quand on ne l'ennuyait pas mais elle restait encore et toujours très étrange. Max ne comprenait pas encore les comportements de Malicia. Il connaissait ses pouvoirs, il savait de quoi elle était capable, il l'avait vu une fois en action lors d'un entraînement en groupe.

Quand Max s'apprêtait à aller dormir, le soir, il rencontra Malicia devant la porte de sa chambre, elle semblait l'attendre.

- C'est pas trop tôt, t'en as mis du temps pour aller dormir –dit elle d'un ton arrogant.

Max soupira, il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait d'un ton comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? –demanda Max.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Pour la première fois depuis que Max la connaissait, il la voyait gêné. Elle qui était tout le temps arrogante et négative.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- C'est en rapport à cet après midi, quand j'ai levé le ton –murmura elle –je suis désolé.

Max n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, Malicia qui s'excusait pour une chose aussi banale que ça.

- Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était rien –répondit Max sans comprendre.

- Je dois te paraître étrange –elle laissa un petit rire –c'est que tu m'avais fait penser à quelque chose. C'est tout.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Et bien… A tes pouvoirs, ils sont tellement diversifiés. Je me demande se que je suis en train de te dire… C'est la première fois que j'avais vraiment eut envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- Tu voulais prendre mes pouvoirs ? –demanda Max en reculant.

- Non attend ! –s'exclama Malicia –Enfin si, je veux dire, tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai voulu faire ça pour moi.

Max croisa les bras essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tes pouvoirs… ils me fascinent, ce n'est pas comme Scott, Kitty ou le professeur, c'est différent. Tu es différent. Tu es totalement différent de moi en niveau pouvoir. Tu sais donner tes pouvoirs tandis que moi je les vole.

Max resta en silence, il la regardait.

- Bonne nuit –murmura elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Elle partit, Max la regarda, il savait parfaitement se qu'elle voulait dire, il n'avait pas eut besoin de lire ses pensés pour savoir cela. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Il regarda ses mains. Cela se pourrait-il ? Et pourquoi pas ? Ses pouvoirs étaient tellement développé, peut-être cela fonctionnerait.

* * *

(1) SR-71 : Avion espion américain également connu sous le nom de code BlackBird ou Senior Crown, pouvant atteindre Mach 3,2 (plus de 3840 Km/h) et une altitude de plus de 85000 pieds (27780 m). Il mesure 32,74 m, à une envergure de 16,94 m pour une hauteur de 5,64 m. 

(2) Un Mach égal à 1200 Km/h. Mach 3 égal à 3600 Km/h.

* * *

Voila pour cette fois-ci 

Le prochain chapitre prochainement

Laissez des commentaire!


	4. Chapitre 3 : Peurs

**Voici le chapitre 3 **

* * *

**Résumé General: **Après un étrange explosion sur une île les X Men accueil un garçon aux multiples pouvoirs. Cependant Magneto semble avoir peur du nouveau et décide de le tuer avant que ce ne soit trop tard et que le reste de l'humanité ne soit détruite.

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Logan a une mission et invite Max à piloter le X-Jet. Cependant le Jet se fait attaquer par quatre avions de chasses d'une zone privé. Max utilise ses pouvoirs pour s'en sortir saint et sauf. Le soir, Malicia lui avoue quelque chose qui changera sa vie...

* * *

**X-Men et le garçon aux multiple pouvoirs**

* * *

**  
**

Chapitre 3

Peurs

Max se réveilla avec une étrange sensation dans le cœur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentit auparavant. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il avait cette sensation puis en réfléchissant il repensa à se qui s'était passé devant la porte de sa chambre, la veille. Malicia lui avait parlé d'un ton tout à fait différent. Elle avait semblé tellement gêné d'avouer se qu'elle ressentait à propos de ses pouvoirs.

Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Scott, Jean Grey, Logan, le Fauve, Bobby, Kurt et Kitty mangeaient déjà, installés à table, il y avait juste une place de libre pour lui.

- Alors champion, bien dormit ? –demanda Logan le regardant par-dessus le journal qu'il lisait comme chaque matin.

- Oui, ça été.

Le garçon se servit de pain et confiture a la framboise et mangea. A ce moment là Tornade entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, le professeur m'a dit qu'une sortie sera faite aujourd'hui pour que vous sortiez un peu de l'institut –dit elle principalement pour Max, Bobby, Kurt et Kitty.

- Ah oui ? Et où on va ? –demanda Kitty.

- On va faire un tour au zoo, cela vous permettra de connaître quelques animaux.

- Super intéressant –soupira Kitty déçue.

Max n'était jamais allé au zoo, ou alors il ne se souvenait pas d'y être une fois allée. Kitty voulait plus aller à la plage en un dimanche ensoleillé. Kurt lui, n'était pas sûr de vouloir y aller car les animaux sentaient qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire mais un garçon bleu et poilu.

- Et qui ira au zoo ? –demanda Jean.

- Il y aura une dizaine d'élèves, Logan, Scott, toi et moi –répondit Tornade, elle se tourna vers les enfants –vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, nous partons dans une demi heure.

En entendant ça, Kurt disparut en une fumé de souffre noir, Bobby et Kitty se levèrent et sortirent de la cuisine. Max resta à sa place, il n'avait pas encore fini de manger. Comme chaque matin il prenait son temps pour manger et cela ne dérangeait personne. Au contraire, c'était une façon de bien s'alimenter pour un début de journée disait le Fauve.

Le bus qui devait les emmener au zoo était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance. Quelques élèves montaient déjà s'asseoir au fond du véhicule au moment où Max quittait la table. Une fois prêt, il alla dans le bus et s'assit derrière Kurt et Kitty. Ces deux là, ils était toujours ensemble et semblaient inséparable. Pourtant Kurt avait une petite amie au collège. C'était Amanda Selfton. Kitty avait elle aussi un petit ami, un mauvais mutant nommé Lance ou plutôt Avalanche. L'amitié entre Kurt et Kitty était vraiment très forte comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Jamie entra dans le bus accompagnés par deux autre Jamie's, ceux-ci disparurent quand le vrai Jamie s'assit à côté de Bobby. Amara et Malicia furent les dernières à entrer dans le bus. Quand cette dernière passa à côté du siège de Max elle le regarda pendant un court moment. Max sentit aussitôt le même trouble qu'il avait sentit là tantôt. Malicia s'assit au fond du bus contre une fenêtre.

Kurt qui l'avait regardé se tourna vers Max.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma sœur ?

- Elle n'a rien –répondit Max aussitôt.

Kurt et Kitty levèrent les sourcils, Max avait parlé un peu trop vite.

Tornade regarda si tout le monde était là puis fit signe au conducteur de démarrer le bus. Le voyage prit environs une demi heure de route, le zoo se trouvait à New York dans le Brooklyn au sud de Manhattan.

Avant que tout le monde ne sorte du bus devant le zoo, Tornade avait donné quelques consignes. C'était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs mutant dans le zoo. Cela causerait une panique totale aux personnes dans le zoo.

Max sentait quelque chose d'étrange au moment de passer les portes d'entrer du zoo. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne dit à personne, ne voulant pas gâcher un dimanche ensoleillé.

Des groupes avaient été faits pour disperser un peu les enfants. Jean et Scott étaient restés avec Ray, Samuel, Roberto et Bobby. Tornade restait avec Malicia, Jamie et Amara tandis que Logan restait avec Max, Kurt et Kitty. Le groupe de Jean et Scott allait premier voir les reptiles, le groupe de Tornade allait voir les oiseaux et le groupe de Logan allait voir les mammifères.

Pendant qu'ils se séparèrent Malicia avait regardé Max jusqu'au moment où il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Max suivait Logan, ses pensé étaient ailleurs qu'au zoo. Le mauvais pressentiment augmentait de plus en plus et Max ne savait toujours pas s'il devait dire quelque chose à Logan. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant un enclos de girafe.

Voulant oublier son présage, Max regarda les girafes. Ceux-ci le regardèrent étrangement puis en un coup ils coururent vers l'autre côté de l'enclos loin de Max et les autres, ils paraissaient excités.

- Etrange bêtes –murmura Logan en allant voir d'autres mammifères.

A côté de l'enclos des girafes il y avait des tigres et un peu plus loin des lions. Les félins avaient surprit le public à l'approche du groupe de Max. En voyant le garçon approcher, les félins avaient rugis d'une manière à faire peur les personnes autour. Ils montraient constamment leurs dents et se positionnaient en mode d'attaque.

- Ils ne sont pas étranges ces animaux, par hasard ? –demanda Kurt à Logan.

- Tout comme nous –répondit celui-ci en continuant de marcher.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent savoir qu'on est… vous voyez ? –demanda Kitty qui regardait les félins derrière Kurt.

- Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est qu'on est des humains rien d'autre. Et maintenant arrêtez de parler de ça en public !

Ils approchaient de l'endroit où se trouvaient tous les singes. Ils étaient tous dans des cages avec des faux arbres et des vitrines qui les séparaient des personnes. Les premières cages étaient occupées par des petits macaques.

- Ils sont trop mignons ces ouistitis, j'en veux un ! –dit Kitty en collant son front contre la vitrine.

- Pas besoin, il y en a un juste à côté de toi –murmura Logan en regardant les singes.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

Max regarda les singes qui se turent aussitôt en le voyant. Toute la salle se tus, on entendait plus les petits cris des singes ou encore les grognements des gorilles quelque cage plus loin, tout était calme. Tous les singes regardaient le groupe de Logan, ils regardaient principalement Max.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? –demanda Kitty.

Ce fut comme une explosion de cris en un coup. Tous les singes criaient et sautaient de tout les côté comme s'ils avaient peur. Ils regardaient tous Max avec des grands yeux. Les plus petit couraient et grimpaient dans les arbres, sur les plus hautes branches loin de la vitrine tandis que les plus grands comme les gorilles couraient en faisant des tours dans leurs cages. Max recula de la cage des petits singes et sans vraiment se rendre compte il s'approchait de la cage des gorilles. Ceux-ci en le voyant arriver coururent vers le garçon et frappèrent contre la vitrine. Les gorilles paraissaient vraiment enragés car la vitrine allait céder d'un moment à l'autre. Il y avait déjà des grandes fissures causées par les poings des gorilles.

- Je crois qu'on a un petit problème –dit Kurt.

- Tu appels ça petit ? –répliqua Logan –Max ! Eloigne toi de la cage !

Les gorilles brisèrent la vitrine et sortirent de la cage. Ils coururent tous vers Max en poussant des rugissements et des cris. Sans attendre une seconde Max coura lui aussi en tentant de s'enfuir des gorilles à sa poursuite.

C'était la panique totale, il y avait des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens, il y avait des femmes qui criaient, des enfants qui pleuraient. C'était le chao totale. Max courait le plus vite possible en se faufilant dans la foule qui malgré elle ne pouvait pas faire face à une dizaine de gorilles qui les bousculaient, sautaient ou les frappaient à leurs passages tout en poursuivant Max. Celui-ci courait sans savoir où aller. Il passa devant l'enclos des éléphants. Ceux-ci en voyant Max barrirent avec leurs trompes d'une force incroyable. Max avait juré qu'on pourrait entendre les barrissements des éléphants partout dans le parc zoologique. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir passer devant l'enclos des éléphants car ceux-ci coururent après lui en détruisant les hautes clôtures qui formait leur enclos.

Les éléphants firent écarter les gorilles de leur chemin avec leurs défenses. Max courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il savait que les éléphants le suivaient et qu'ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Soudain, Max entendit quelqu'un, une voix dans sa tête, elle appelait de l'aide, puis un cri strident résonner dans on crâne. Il savait de qui venait ce cris, il devait se concentrer à comment aller jusqu'à cette personne. Max s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers les éléphants qui fonçaient vers lui en barrissant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra puis il se téléporta directement devant Malicia qui était entouré pas deux gorilles furieux.

- Max, aide moi ! –s'écria t-elle en prenant le bras du garçon. Ils se téléportèrent en dehors du zoo dans une petite ruelle entre deux immeubles.

En voyant qu'ils étaient loin du danger, Malicia serra Max dans ses bras en le poussant contre le mur d'un bâtiment.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, Max, je pensais que j'allais y passer –dit elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de Max. Celui-ci sentait le cœur de la fille battre à la chamade. Lui-même avait le cœur qui battait de la même façon, après avoir couru presque toute la longueur du parc zoologique.

- Ca va aller maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas –murmura Max avec difficulté. Il était toujours essoufflé.

Malicia leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, elle avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Max sécha cette larme à l'aide de son pouce en touchant sa peau. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait touché la peau de Malicia sans que celle-ci lui vole ses pouvoirs.

Malicia sourit et serra encore plus Max dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci de m'avoir sauver la vie, Max –murmura elle en le regardant.

Max avait laissé sa main sur la joue de Malicia.

- J'ai senti que tu étais en danger, je t'ai entendu dans ma tête comme si tu m'appelais –dit Max, sa respiration était calmée à présent.

- Je t'ai appelé, je savais que tu allais venir –le visage de Max et Malicia étaient plus prêt, la fille s'approchait de lui lentement en parlant –J'avais besoin de toi, je ne voulais que toi.

Les lèvres de Malicia effleuraient ceux de Max, celui-ci s'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce fut la sensation la plus merveilleuse pour Max, il comprenait soudain se qu'il ressentait et savait aussi se que Malicia sentait. Ils restèrent collé l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant pendant quelque minutes avant qu'ils décroche leurs lèvres et se regardent dans les yeux.

- On doit rentrer –dit Max à contre cœur. Il voulait rester encore plus de temps avec elle mais il savait que son devoir était de revenir au bus où Tornade avait donné rendez-vous en cas de problème grave.

- Oui, je crois aussi –répondit elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une dernière fois puis Max se téléporta avec elle devant le bus.

Il y avait encore des cris dans le zoo et beaucoup de personnes sortaient en courant. Plusieurs familles se trouvaient dans le parking, apeuré.

- Enfin, vous êtes là ! –s'écria Logan en remarquant la présence de Max et Malicia –Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, on a rien –répondit Max sans le regarder, il observait l'entrer du parc –Et les autres, ils vont bien ?

- Tout le monde est là sauf Scott, Jean et Bobby –dit Tornade en sortant du bus.

Max lâcha la main de Malicia.

- Je vais y aller !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux –dit aussitôt Tornade.

- C'est ma faute se qui s'est produit et se sera ma faute aussi s'il arrivait quelque chose à eux alors j'y vais. Je dois y aller ! –répliqua Max à voix haute presque en criant.

- Max non !

- Laisse-le –murmura Logan en s'interposant à Tornade –Il doit y aller.

Max ferma les yeux, il entendit la voix de Malicia dans sa tête dire « bonne chance ». Il sourit intérieurement en se concentrant à l'endroit exact de Scott et se téléporta. La première chose qu'il vit fut Jean couché par terre inconsciente puis Scott sans lunette à genoux immobile. Bobby était à quelques mètres de Jean et faisait un mur de glace tout autour d'eux pour se protéger des gorilles furieux.

- Scott, c'est moi, Max, reste avec les yeux fermer, je vais vous téléporter –dit Max en s'agenouillant à côté de Jean. Il prit la main de Scott et Jean –Bobby vient vite !

Bobby coura aussitôt vers Max et ils se téléportèrent la seconde après devant le bus.

Logan, Tornade et Malicia accoururent directement à l'apparition du petit groupe. Max tomba à terre, essoufflé. Il n'était pas habitué de se téléporter avec trois personnes à la fois. Malicia vint aussitôt vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? –demanda t-elle en lui relevant la tête.

- Oui, juste fatigué –murmura Max en se levant lentement –est ce que Jean va bien ?

Elle n'allait pas bien, elle était déjà dans le bus mais restait inconsciente, Logan, Bobby et Tornade l'avait installé sur un siège. Scott qui sans lunette ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux était assit à côté d'elle la tête baissée. Max et Malicia s'assirent au fond du bus. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas que Max et Malicia se tenait par la main et celui-ci ne voulait pas non plus en parler pour l'instant.

Max se sentait encore une fois mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que les événements qui s'étaient produite étaient de sa faute. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les animaux l'avaient attaqué. Pendant le voyage du retour il ne dit aucun mot, il resta sérieux et à la fois triste pour se qui s'était passé. Malicia devait comprendre comment Max se sentait car elle non plus ne dit rien, elle posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

Une réunion avait été faite le soir même avec le professeur Xavier dans son bureau. Jean était dans l'infirmerie, elle allait mieux mais dormait toujours. Scott avait prit ses lunettes de rechange, il voulait rester auprès de Jean mais le professeur avait dit que tout le monde devait être à la réunion.

Tous étaient assit sur des sièges ou débout autour du professeur en attendant qu'il parle.

- Se qui s'est passée aujourd'hui au zoo était un accident et que grâce à certain d'entre nous...

- Ce n'était pas un accident ! –s'exclama soudain Max.

Tout le monde le regarda, Logan fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'était pas un accident –répéta Max en se levant –C'était ma faute…

- Max –coupa le professeur mais le garçon continua de parler.

- C'était ma faute ! J'ai vu au combien les animaux avait peur, je les ai sentit, chacun des animaux autour de moi. Vous n'étiez pas là pour le savoir professeur, mais moi oui. J'ai pu lire dans leurs yeux se qui avait d'anormale. Ils avaient peur, professeur, ils avaient peur de moi. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'une bête me regardait elle s'encourait de peur.

- Mais alors pourquoi les gorilles ont agis ainsi ? –demanda Scott.

- C'est la nature des gorilles et de certains animaux de lutter contre leur peur, parfois même ils perdent le contrôle comme les éléphants –répondit Max en se tournant vers le professeur –Alors professeur ne dite pas que c'était un accident car ça n'en était pas un ! Je le sais.

Max s'assit et un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le professeur regardait Max tentant de lire quoi que se soit dans la tête du garçon.

La réunion continua sous les paroles du Fauve et du professeur pendant près d'une heure puis tout le monde alla dormir. Dans le couloir en allant vers sa chambre, Max et Malicia furent appelés par Logan.

Celui-ci s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur l'épaule de Max.

- Tu as fait du sacré bon boulot en sauvant les autres, petit. Bien joué !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et parti vers sa chambre. Max raccompagna Malicia jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit héro –dit elle.

- Tu parles, c'était tout de ma faute –murmura Max en soupirant, le regard à terre.

Malicia lui releva le visage par le menton et sourit.

- Oui et alors ? Ce qui compte c'est que tu nous as sauvé –susurra elle.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison –répondit Max en avec un petit sourire.

- Mais bien sur que j'ai raison Maximillian, tu es un héro !

Après avoir dit ça, elle l'embrassa et ils se dirent bonne nuit. Max rentra seul dans sa chambre en repensant à se qui s'était passé pendant la journée. Même après tant de peur et de rage il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se couchant dans son lit. La journée avait été bien meilleure qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout ça, grâce à Malicia.

* * *

Et voila encore un chapitre. 

Laissez des reviews!

Le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps!


End file.
